


what is love

by helloshitwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, EXO (Band)
Genre: Catfish - Freeform, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jongin is catfished by kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what is love

kim jongin is in love.

  
he feels it in the pit of his stomach and down the length of his spine whenever he receives a goodnight text. he feels it whenever he reads “i love you~” or “i care”, flourished with emojis and hearts. he feels it whenever his love is mentioned.

  
but he has a sinking feeling, close to despair and confusion, that the one he loves is not who she says she is. he fears that the one in the pictures he admires is not the same one that talks to him daily.

  
jongin is untrusting and dubious, but he is definitely in love.

  
“so why do you think she isnt actually her?” nev’s tone gently questions, brows furrowed together in concern that actually seems genuine through jongin’s eyes. he’s anxious with the cameras that surround him; they make him play with his long sleeves and chew on his lower lip, make him calculate his answer before it spills from his loose mouth in a mess of vocable.

  
“uh well..” he begins, slow and deep. voice low and raspy due to the words he’s been withholding. “i’ve only texted her, we’ve never talked on the phone or video chatted.“

  
max laughs and jongin thinks he has every right to, though the mocking titter burns his ears with embarrassment.

  
"you’ve been talking to the girl for almost a year and you haven’t even heard her voice?” max’s interrogating is impatient and stern, as if jongin was being reprimanded for a wrong doing. all jongin does is lower his head and silently nod his head, accepting the berating. in all actuality, jongin believes he’s just as stupid as max thinks he is. he wonders if its love clouding his usually rational mind or if he'a actually just dimwitted.

  
jongin hopes for the former but assumes the latter.

  
“well, we’ll get some information on who you’re actually talking to and try to set up a meeting,” nev explains after max’s harsh words evaporate into silence. kai nods his head once again, gives a courteous bow as they leave, and spends the rest of the night wondering who is receiving his love.

  
in the morning, when nev and max are back in his room, he gets informed on their findings.

  
“we didn’t find any pictures that matched the ones she sent you,” nev begins, which starts a flurry of hopefulness in jongin’s chest. “and the phone number is linked back to a woman’s name. so right now, it looks as though who you’re talking to … could very well be who’s in the pictures.”

  
jongin thinks his chest might break with the way his heart is beating; thinks his face might break with the way his smile is stretching; thinks his skull might break with the way his optimistic mind is racing.

  
he might just very well break before he gets the chance to meet his love.

  
“we’re leaving today to meet her,” max informs and afterwards its a chaotic mess of packing, driving, and arriving in the unfamiliar territory of goyang.

  
they decided to meet in a park, thanks to nev and max’s suggestion of a neutral area, so that’s where they go.

  
they wait around at a nearby table with jongin bouncing his leg nervously up and down. he keeps his eyes downcast, bangs covering them as well; layers of protection from seeing who might approach the table.

  
after several minutes pass, nev’s voice breaks the silence they previously held.

  
“are you her?” he questions with an air of hesitance, and jongin immediately knows that he has been fooled. and when he looks up, he realizes how much of a fool he actually is.

  
the boy standing at the head of the table is short and impassive, an almost blank look graces his features. he looks calculating and empty, his brown eyes immediately falling on jongin.

  
jongin feels as though he’s going to be sick, feels as though he’s broken and may never be able to be put back together again.

  
“what’s your name?” max asks, voice always sharp and demanding.

  
“kyungsoo,” the boy replies, his eyes twinkling as tears form in jongin’s eyes.

  
“i’m guessing you’re the one that’s been lying to jongin for a year?” nev speculates, voice weary and hopeless. kyungsoo gives a silent nod as an answer, face still blank and not remorseful in the least.

  
“was this a big game to you?” max asks, anger obviously boiling deep beneath his skin, setting veins alight in its wake. jongin finds it impossible to tear his eyes away from kyungsoo’s boyish face.

  
“yes,” kyungsoo responds, a large smile invading his face. tears fall and sobs rip jongin’s throat at the sight. pride is written in kyungsoo’s leer.

  
staring at the wicked smile on his heart shaped lips through clouded eyes, jongin learns something new: love and betrayal go hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted on my tumblr originally. decided to delete and post it here instead.


End file.
